


Con Manos Mundanas

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir de Azkaban, Sirius nunca fue muy capaz de separar su pasado y su presente, de distinguir entre James y el hijo de éste. Traducción de "With Worldly Hands" de Anise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Manos Mundanas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Worldly Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/896) by Anise. 



> La cita y el título están tomados de Cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens: "¿Ya quieres apagar, con tus manos mundanas, la luz que te doy?"

 

Los adornos centellan gracias a la luz del fuego, oropel plateado, chucherías blancas entre la nieve, proporcionando un aire festivo y alegre que es un completo contraste con el ambiente lúgubre de la casa; el árbol será retirado mañana. Y con él, Sirius sabe, sus espíritus también menguarán. Ya está sucediendo. Sirius no puede esconder la expresión angustiada en sus ojos, ni tampoco el hecho de que su sonrisa es una mueca tensa, y su risa, un sonido forzado.

Hace frío, tanto frío en el salón; Sirius se queda parado en la entrada, la botella en la mano, sus ojos apuntando hacia el chico que está acurrucado en el antiguo sofá, el silencio de la noche aplastándolo. La cabeza de Harry está inclinada hacia un lado, agachada, su cuello expuesto a la parpadeante luz del fuego, su cabello alborotado y oscuro contra su pálida piel.

James también era muy bello. Pero Harry, oh, Harry tiene un fuego en él que James nunca tuvo, una chispa de algo infinito y puro. Harry es todo lo que Sirius desea, todo lo que Sirius siempre deseó y está sentado justo enfrente de él, pero aún así, continúa estando demasiado lejos.

Tan joven, casi tocando la eternidad, y Sirius siente su estómago retorcerse y su pecho le duele mientras sus ojos observan la pálida extensión de la garganta de Harry vibrando con su pulso.

Recuerda otras noches pasadas en esa habitación, la arrogancia de su padre, el desdén de su madre, la estupidez de su hermano. En aquel entonces sintió odio ahí, pero ahora odia aún más. Es como si las costras que se han formado sobre las heridas, al ser obligadas a regresar ahí, a recordar cosas que él hacía mucho había olvidado, se le desprendieran una a una… cada pasillo trayendo un recuerdo; cada oscuro rincón, una visión. Voces haciendo eco en su cabeza, y a veces, son tan ruidosas; Sirius quiere matarlas, destruirlas, de algún modo, desprenderlas de él.

Un paso dentro del salón y la segunda tabla en el suelo rechina. _Idiota_. Él lo sabe; ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cuántas noches deslizándose entre los corredores de esa casa, consciente de que si era atrapado las consecuencias serían funestas? Pero parece que ha olvidado más de lo que la mayoría de la gente aprende, y las partes que sí recuerda no le están ayudando. Los recuerdos sólo duelen. Siempre. Desea mirar durante más tiempo, desea permitir que sus ojos se beban esa juventud, esa belleza, el bebé de Lily, el hijo de James, siempre _su _niño, vivo, respirando y perfecto en su inseguridad.

Pero Harry gira la cabeza ante el ruido, tensándose de inmediato, la mano sobre la varita, sus vívidos ojos verdes muy abiertos con alarma. Sirius puede _verlos _a ellos en él, desea también estar ahí dentro, escuchando sus voces, pudiendo tocarlos, cargando otra vez a Harry entre sus brazos, como entonces.

Antes de que todo se derrumbara.

—Sirius, ¿qué ocurre?

La lista es demasiado larga como para explicarla. Además, el pobre chico saldría corriendo y gritando de la habitación si Sirius respondiera honestamente. _Extraño mi juventud, te amo tanto que me aterroriza, estoy tan cansado, deseo morir, deseo vivir, deseo sacarme el corazón con mis propias manos, pasártelo mientras todavía late y observar cómo mi sangre mancha tu piel perfecta. _Mejor ignorar la pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás levantado aún? —pregunta bruscamente. Su voz todavía no es normal, duda mucho que algún día vuelva a serlo. Ahora suena tan viejo; se siente viejo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tocó juventud, ni se diga desde la última vez que la poseyó. Las hadas de luz que adornan el árbol titilan brillantemente, provocando sombras extrañas por toda la habitación, y Sirius se balancea un poco mientras se dirige hacia el sofá, sintiéndose descentrado, inestable. Eso no es novedad.

—No podía dormir —responde Harry, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se remueve hacia un lado cuando Sirius se sienta junto a él, los viejos resortes protestando, los incómodos cojines llenos de bultos contra su espalda. El sofá apesta a frío y a humedad, años de desgaste y uso seguidos de años de abandono, han hecho de todo menos destruirlo. El exterior luce como un sofá, pero el interior está arruinado. Una metáfora adecuada.

Sirius asiente en silencio, dejando que su cabeza caiga contra el respaldo del sofá, demasiado cerca de su ahijado pero incapaz de reunir la energía para moverse. De todas maneras, no desea hacerlo; extraña el contacto humano casi lo mismo que lo teme.

Él nunca tuvo miedo de James. Tampoco tiene miedo de Harry.

El silencio llena el aire a su alrededor, pesado y sofocante; Sirius no hace nada para romper la tensión. Siente un regocijo vengativo al ser capaz de poner a su ahijado en aquel brete. Pero luego se siente terrible por estarse desquitando con Harry. Con su Harry.

El gastado pijama enredado alrededor de las largas piernas del chico, las rodillas todavía nudosas, pero lo que hay debajo son músculos enjutos, fuertes y lustrosos moviéndose. Harry le echa un vistazo y sonríe incómodamente, y Sirius desea corresponder la sonrisa pero cree que su rostro se romperá si lo intenta. En vez de eso, bebe un trago de la botella, saboreando el ardor en la garganta.

El silencio es casi ensordecedor, oprimiendo sus tímpanos mientras están ahí sentados sin hablar, lado a lado, el hombre y el chico, luz y oscuridad. Los gritos del silencio se convierten en el coro de alguna olvidada canción de cuna que Lily solía cantar cuando Harry era bebé. Las notas bailan en la cabeza de Sirius, sobrecogedoras y tristes, luego le sigue la voz de un fantasma, dulce y alto, provocándole escalofríos y obligándolo a inclinarse más cerca, justo para escuchar la respiración de Harry, justo para matar las voces de los muertos en su cabeza.

Harry huele a inocencia, y Sirius se pregunta qué gusto tendrá antes de alejar apresuradamente ese pensamiento, tenso y con los nervios de punta. El sabor del alcohol se siente espeso en su lengua y de repente desea no haber bebido tanto. Deja la botella sobre el sofá.

—No… no me gusta verte tan triste —dice Harry de pronto.

Incluso mientras la última palabra escapa entre los labios ligeramente agrietados de Harry, Sirius sabe que él se arrepiente de haber hablado. Puede verlo en su cara. Los ojos de Sirius se dirigen hacia él, entrecerrándose, inyectados de sangre y coronados con negro oscuro y muerte, justo como él se siente.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy triste, Harry?

Su voz es demasiado plana, sus palabras, demasiado calculadas, y no puede evitar enfurecerse. No quiere lástima. Un relámpago de miedo cruza las facciones de Harry. Sirius parpadea y eso se termina, y se pregunta si en verdad estuvo ahí. Harry nunca le tendría miedo.

—Yo… —De todas formas, la voz de Harry tiembla minuciosamente, aunque no aleja sus ojos de los de Sirius—. Simplemente, me parece que estás triste —finaliza sin mucha convicción. De nuevo, Harry mira hacia otro lado, sus hombros decayendo, los ojos fijos en su regazo. Tan joven, tan malditamente joven, y Sirius lo odia en ese momento, lo odia tanto que es doloroso, lo lastima como en carne viva, le hace daño.

—Lo siento —dice Harry rápidamente—. Sólo quiero hacer que te sientas mejor.

Parece un niño al que han amonestado y Sirius siente un tirón en su estómago ya conocido. Harry se retira el flequillo de la frente, su mano despejándole la cara bajo la luz del fuego y Sirius ve cicatrices blancas ahí donde antes no había nada. Sus ojos siguen la mano mientras ésta cae sobre el regazo de Harry, y Sirius estira la suya hacia él, sin pensarlo.

Sirius deja que su mano ruda se deslice sobre la curva del muslo de Harry, tibio, tan tibio aún a través del pantalón del pijama. La cara de Sirius se inclina más cerca, y Harry se remueve inquieto, el olor del licor emanando entre ellos. Puede sentir el calor elevándose del cuerpo de Harry y repentinamente parece estar demasiado cerca, y al mismo tiempo, no lo suficiente. Negros mechones de largo y enmarañado cabello rozan la mejilla de Harry. Harry mira directamente hacia delante, como si estuviera medio temeroso de moverse.

—¿Tú…? —susurra Sirius, sus caras cerca, más cerca—, ¿quieres hacerme sentir mejor?

Harry asiente lentamente, su mano deslizándose tentativamente hacia arriba hasta cubrir la de su padrino.

—¿Qué harías por mí, Harry? —pregunta Sirius en voz baja—. ¿Cualquier cosa que te pida?

Otro asentimiento, éste un poco más seguro, y Sirius observa mientras Harry traga pesadamente, inhalando un suspiro entrecortado cuando Sirius aprieta el agarre sobre su muslo.

_Lo siento mucho, James._

Sirius se mueve para acercarse, su nariz rozando la mejilla de Harry, y su respiración se vuelve más profunda, menos controlada. Desliza su mano hacia arriba, pesadamente, por encima del delgado pijama de Harry, alisándolo sobre su piel, muy lentamente. La línea de su mandíbula es suave y Sirius mueve su nariz a todo lo largo de ella, inhalando profundamente, regresando a su oreja y susurrando contra la tez erizada, tibia y húmeda. Esos ojos, esa piel, esos labios, todos juntos empujándolo a seguir, provocando que su rostro se sintiera ardiente y sus pantalones apretados.

—Sirius —dice Harry con voz quebrada—, ¿qué…?

—Shhh. —Sirius aprieta su muslo de nuevo y con sus labios roza la oreja de Harry—. No te lastimaré.

Incluso mientras pronuncia las palabras, Sirius sabe que son mentira.

Eso los arruinará a los dos.

Ahora los labios en su cuello y Harry responde, manos pequeñas retirándole el cabello de la cara, su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás, los labios entreabriéndose en un mudo jadeo. Su camisa es retirada con facilidad, separándose de aquella piel perfecta, cada botón liberándose ante su toque, abriéndose a él hasta que la prenda está deslizándose de los delgados bíceps y Harry está sentado, luciendo nervioso y excitado.

Sirius debería detener eso ahí, antes de llegar más lejos, antes de probar esa piel y no ser capaz de parar. Pero Harry lo está mirando, tratando de esconder el desasosiego en sus ojos, y sus manos cubren su regazo, incapaz de ocultar la erección que forma un bulto bajo su pijama.

A Sirius se le hace la boca agua ante la vista.

—Ven aquí —susurra, tirando de Harry para levantarlo del sofá. Harry se tambalea cuando se incorpora, tiritando, llevándose un brazo hacia el pecho para cubrir su desnudez, sus pezones duros, pequeños, oscuros. Sirius se quita la camisa pasándosela por la cabeza y se acerca a Harry, sus ojos paseándose por toda aquella carne desnuda, por las costillas prominentes, y Sirius desea trazar cada una de ellas con la lengua, probar sus costados, sus axilas, su estómago.

_Jesús._

Tira de Harry para acercarlo a él, jadeando cuando la expansión de piel ardiente y desnuda que parece no tener fin se pega contra la suya. Los brazos de Harry rodean su cintura, estremeciéndose, y él baja su cara hacia el pecho de Sirius. Harry es mucho más pequeño, y Sirius entierra su cara en aquella mata de pelo negro e inhala, besando su cuero cabelludo.

Un hada parpadea cerca de ellos mientras los dedos de Sirius se mueven hasta las deshilachadas cintas del pantalón de pijama de Harry. Un tirón y la prenda está deslizándose hacia abajo, por debajo de sus palmas, por encima de las angulosas caderas y la piel suave, en un susurro de ropa y aliento. Cicatrices de la niñez sobre la pálida carne, recuerdos de Harry frente al fuego, riéndose mientras James lo carga en brazos, y Sirius no puede respirar.

Oh, Dios, está desnudo. Sirius quiere llorar cuando Harry se quita completamente el pantalón, sacando sus pies de la prenda; empuja al chico hacia el fuego, hacia el árbol y las luces, todavía cristalinas y brillantes en el oscuro salón. Sirius enreda los dedos de una mano en el cabello de Harry e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, y Harry no protesta cuando Sirius baja su cara y lo besa en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los labios, suaves susurros de labios contra la piel de Harry y Sirius desea poder dejar de temblar.

Descienden juntos, Harry desnudo y estremeciéndose en el círculo de los brazos de Sirius, Sirius a medio vestir y fuera de control.

Eso no puede estar pasando.

La andrajosa alfombra oriental está cubierta con montones de nieve mágica alrededor de sus orillas, conjurada por Sirius, y a diferencia de la nieve del exterior, ésta no se derrite. Sirius estira su largo cuerpo encima de la alfombra, el árbol de Navidad justo a un lado de ellos, el fuego muriéndose lentamente en la chimenea por culpa del helado aire nocturno. Es un pensamiento extraño, pero mientras Sirius tira de Harry hasta colocarlo encima de él, piensa que, de alguna manera, la vida le debe esto. Es su castigo… es su salvación.

La idea se va tan pronto como llega y Sirius jala a Harry hasta acostarlo cruzado sobre su estómago, aferrando uno de sus muslos y tirando de él hasta conseguir que la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry quede encima de su pecho, y la cara del chico, justo sobre su entrepierna.

Harry se estira y tiembla encima de él, sus muslos tratando de juntarse pero Sirius los empuja para abrirlos más, uno a cada lado de su pecho, sintiendo a Harry esconder la cara contra una de sus piernas. Casi puede sentir el calor de aquel sonrojo sobre su piel a pesar de las capas de ropa, y lamenta no haberse dado tiempo para quitarse el pantalón. Hubiera adorado sentir su miembro desnudo deslizándose contra aquellos suaves y angostos pectorales, sentir aquella carne joven, tibia y maleable contra su erección.

Harry está temblando, temeroso, y Sirius usa las manos para acariciar sus piernas, arriba, alrededor, sobre las gentiles curvas de su trasero, tratando de calmarlo, tratando de alejar su miedo. Los testículos de Harry se aprietan firmemente contra su cuerpo y, arriba, la más dulce y suave piel rosada, fruncida alrededor de su hermosa y pequeña entrada.

Huele tan bien, húmedo y excitado, lleno de hormonas adolescentes que le otorgan un perfume que nunca volverá a poseer después de cierta edad, y Sirius gime antes de levantar la cabeza, el cuello forzado, para tocarlo con su lengua, con sus labios.

_Oh, _Harry es tan dulce, su hendidura empapada de sudor expuesta a la lengua de Sirius. Sirius lame su entrada, con cuidado, con gentileza, su cuerpo entero latiendo con la mera idea. Podría correrse tan sólo con eso, duro, desesperado, espeso dentro de sus pantalones y contra la cara tibia de Harry, su lengua probando resbalosamente casi dentro de él, casi abriendo el apretado músculo.

Lo moja, moviendo sus labios en la imitación de un beso, sorbiendo y chupando, lamiendo con suaves golpeteos de su lengua. Los dedos de Harry se clavan en las piernas de Sirius, y ambos están temblando fuerte, pero Harry sabe tan bien que Sirius no quiere dejar de lamerlo jamás.

Puede sentir el miembro endurecido de Harry contra su pecho, y sus caderas delgadas moviéndose, ansioso; los jadeos de Harry llenan sus oídos mientras él llena su boca con su sabor. Desliza su lengua hacia dentro, sólo la punta, e imagina que resbala su polla ahí mismo, imagina que se lo folla ahí mismo sobre la alfombra, desnudo, excitado, lentas ondulaciones mientras lo toma y lo toma.

Es casi demasiado.

Rodándolo suavemente hacia un lado, Sirius ayuda a Harry a acostarse boca arriba, siguiéndolo con su boca, lamiendo su polla chorreante. Arqueado y abierto, piel brillando bajo la tenue luz del salón, dedos enroscados del borde de la alfombra, Harry luce como un niño y como un hombre al mismo tiempo. Renuente, Sirius aleja sus labios y su lengua, y se gira, quitándose los pantalones. Su polla se siente hinchada y gruesa, húmeda en la punta, y Sirius patea la molesta prenda hacia un lado antes de acostarse sobre Harry, cubriendo aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo por completo.

El primer choque de piel contra piel casi lo empuja hasta el borde del precipicio que tan desesperadamente está tratando de evitar.

Harry es hermoso, estremeciéndose debajo de él, los ojos muy abiertos con asombro y excitación, y sí, _sí, _con miedo. La casa se calma a su alrededor, un crujido en las escaleras, un postigo suelto golpeándose, pero la puerta está abierta y los ruidos podían no significar nada en absoluto. El sofá los protege de la vista directa desde el corredor, pero si alguien diera al menos dos pasos dentro del salón, los atraparía sin remedio. Ese pensamiento enardece a Sirius.

Harry se remueve, empujando tentativamente sus caderas hacia arriba, frotando sus erecciones juntas, el chico siempre tan ansioso, tan testarudo, determinado y desafiante mientras encara sus miedos. El sabor de Harry continúa estando en sus labios, la cara de Sirius continúa estando mojada, y mira fijamente hacia esos ojos, ojos tan profundos en los que está cayendo, recordando cosas, cosas que no estaban ahí ayer, pero que están vívidas y vivas en ese justo momento.

Pasto tibio contra sus palmas y el dulce sabor de la madreselva en primavera. Su cuerpo se estremece contra la silueta de Harry y se empuja contra él en respuesta, conteniendo el aliento ante la sensación de aquel miembro duro y joven frotándose contra el de él. Músculos calientes serpenteando debajo de él, la espalda de Harry arqueándose, sus dedos enroscándose. Los tendones de sus muñecas se mueven y empujan contra las palmas de Sirius, pero no es una lucha verdadera.

La sumisión lo destruye.

Puestas de sol en su juventud, corriendo con sus amigos bajo la luna llena, flashes de escenas exhibiéndose detrás de sus ojos y cree que tal vez Harry pueda verlas. James riéndose con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirándose el uno al otro hacia delante, persiguiendo estrellas, esperanzas y sueños que ahora están todos muertos.

Casi todos.

Uno está vivo, puro aliento caliente contra él. Tanta belleza, tanta pasión, tanto odio y Sirius baja la cabeza, su cabello despeinado cayendo en una gruesa cortina alrededor de ellos, sin dejar pasar la luz, sin dejar pasar el menguante fuego ni los rechinidos ni los gemidos de la maldita casa. Los labios de Harry son mucho más dulces de lo que se había imaginado. Piel, seca y fresca, pelándose, raspa contra sus labios, y se presiona hacia abajo, besándolo, extrayendo inocencia de aquella boca.

Sirius cree que nadie ha besado nunca antes a Harry, pero, por si acaso, jamás le preguntará. Los celos le carcomen las entrañas sólo de pensar en alguien atreviéndose a tocar a su Harry, no que él siempre fuera a ser suyo, en realidad no, pero esa noche, esa noche al menos, Harry no será nada excepto suyo.

Una vez, sólo una vez, y los labios de Harry se abren para Sirius con un toque de su lengua, separándose y permitiéndole entrar. Se sumerge profundamente, probando, regando el sabor de Harry por toda su paleta, enroscando sus lenguas juntas tan suave, tan gentil, gimiendo, moviéndose, transfiriendo las dos delgadas muñecas hacia una sola de sus manos, llevando la mano libre en medio de ellos para tocar con los dedos aquellos firmes pezones, atrapando los jadeos de Harry con su boca abierta.

Las inhibiciones se liberan, más rápido que lo que había anticipado, sin mencionar que él jamás había pensado en hacer eso con Harry, no realmente. En algún sitio muy profundo en su interior, Sirius había sabido, durante todo ese tiempo, que eso sería el resultado final de todo, pero había sido demasiado cuidadoso para no permitirse _pensar _ en ello.

Ahora es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay remordimientos ni disculpas. Va a arder en los infiernos por eso, de la misma manera que va a arder por la muerte de James, por haber dejado que Harry fuera huérfano, por la traición de Peter y el dolor de Remus, él va a condenarse. De todas maneras su alma ya no es de él, qué importa si deja que pertenezca a la criatura que está contra su pecho, y a esos muslos alrededor de él, abriéndose ampliamente mientras que su mano viaja hacia abajo por aquel suave y plano vientre.

Se retira un poco para observar el rostro de Harry mientras cierra su mano alrededor de aquella polla joven y gloriosamente dura. La piel está caliente, muy suave, delicada mientras la acaricia de arriba abajo. Los ojos de Harry están bien abiertos, asustados, desprevenidos y desquiciados y Sirius lo _aprieta_, moviendo su pulgar encima de la chorreante abertura, deslizando sus caderas hacia abajo, tocando con la punta de su erección aquella dulce y apretada entrada.

La energía corre a toda velocidad a través de ellos, Sirius puede sentirla sobre su piel, puede sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo contra su torso. Muslos delgados abriéndose más, temblando, tan jodidamente suaves, y Sirius desea tener todas las parte de Harry al mismo tiempo, desea revolcarse con él, mezclar sus sudores y sus corridas, su saliva y su sangre juntas hasta estar rodeado, hundido, intacto.

Amado.

El pensamiento hace que sus entrañas den un retorcijón y agacha la cabeza contra esos ojos, incapaz de verlos durante un momento más sin ponerse a gritar. Tan perdido, tan robado, tan dañado, traicionado y destruido. No puede regresar el tiempo atrás, no puede arreglar nada, y piensa en la ocasión en que vio a James por primera vez, un chico bajito con una enorme sonrisa, parado en la plataforma de King's Cross, tan joven, tan limpio.

Oh, _James._

Su mano se mueve fluidamente por toda la joven piel que envuelve con su puño, suave, firme, acariciando la larga y delgada dureza, los dedos sobre la punta, el prepucio deslizándose bajo su toque. Los pequeños jadeos y gemidos que escapan de esos labios húmedos son sublimes. Manipula a Harry, juega con él, tuerce su mano, mueve sus dedos, desliza su lengua hacia delante para probar y saborear los ruidos que manan a través de esa boca, tan perfecta.

Es tan hermoso cuando se corre.

Dedos danzando sobre la piel hinchada, Sirius desliza su palma sobre la cabeza de la erección de Harry, atrapando el viscoso y ardiente fluido, capturando los sollozantes gimoteos en su boca, meneando las caderas contra aquella pequeña entrada, húmeda gracias a su lengua y a su polla, presionando hacia dentro, sintiendo la carne protestar y comenzar a dar de sí.

Y él desea, desea empujarse hacia delante, romper la piel y el músculo, hacerlo sangrar y partirlo en dos mientras se bebe toda su inocencia. Brillantes ojos verdes le suplican y él no debió haber mirado porque ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Harry está sacudiéndose involuntariamente, los espasmos deshaciendo su cuerpo y Sirius lame el camino de lágrimas que surcan ambos lados de la cara de Harry directo hacia sus orejas, mientras se unta en su polla las emisiones todavía tibias del chico.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudea Harry entre jadeos y Sirius lo silencia con un beso, profundo y pulsante. Presiona la punta de su erección contra aquella pequeñita y vibrante entrada antes de que cualquier protesta pueda ser pronunciada. No importa, Sirius no puede detenerse ya aunque lo intente, no con toda esa piel joven y desnuda contra la suya, no con esos labios moviéndose, aprendiendo y comenzando a explorar. No, no sería capaz de detenerse, pero Harry no necesita saberlo jamás.

Conserva sus labios y los de él juntos, apretados, manteniendo cautivo a Harry, sus muñecas enredadas, sus caderas inmovilizadas, mientras Sirius lentamente comienza a deslizarse en su interior. Flashes de luces de hada iluminan las sombras oscurecidas debajo de los ojos de su ahijado; Sirius puede sentir su inocencia siendo robada con cada pequeño movimiento de sus caderas. Está tan apretado que es _doloroso_ y los músculos despiadados y avariciosos cercándose a su alrededor, no hay lugar suficiente, no hay nada suficiente y Sirius empuja un poco más y siente que algo da de sí.

El grito de Harry hace eco contra el desgastado tapiz, contra las cortinas verdes sin vida, contra la solitaria ventana. El sonido es interrumpido abruptamente por la lengua de Sirius. Una sola respiración, un latido de corazón y Sirius se mueve más profundamente, el semen de Harry no es lubricación suficiente a esas alturas, pero es todo lo que tienen, es todo lo que Sirius desea, y Harry es puro nervio en carne viva debajo de él, temblando y gimiendo, lágrimas cayendo libremente, mientras que sus pies se empujan débilmente contra las piernas de Sirius en búsqueda de una manera de apalancarse.

Profundamente adentro de su cuerpo y está abrasando su piel, corroyéndolo, músculos contrayéndose alrededor de su erección, chupándolo inexorablemente más y más adentro. No tiene fin, es interminable, y la lengua de Harry pelea contra la suya, inexperta y temblorosa por culpa del dolor.

Cuando sus caderas tocan el cuerpo de Harry, Sirius cree que se correrá con tan solo eso, con tan solo quedarse ahí dentro de él, su polla y su lengua agazapadas dentro de la hermosísima criatura debajo de él. Puede sentir la manera en que sus corazones laten, puede escuchar su sangre rugiendo dentro de sus oídos, y pasa un segundo o una vida completa mientras él saborea la sensación de estar tan conectado con otra persona.

Que esa otra persona sea Harry, es suficiente como para volverlo loco.

La respiración de Harry se estabiliza y Sirius rompe el beso, meneando sus caderas en pequeños movimientos circulares, abriéndolo aún más. Los ojos de Harry están muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas, una fila de dientes blancos presionándose contra su delicioso labio inferior. Sirius mete una mano entre ellos, acariciando aquella hermosa polla una vez más, persuadiendo a la carne a endurecerse. Lentas y breves estocadas, y está moviéndose, desesperado por correrse, desesperado por prolongarlo. El apretado anillo de la entrada de Harry se resbala contra su dureza, agarrándolo y tirando de él mientras se lo folla lenta y profundamente.

Un hada de luz se mueve y Sirius ve la orilla del tapiz con el rabillo del ojo. Un recuerdo acude a él sin solicitarlo: su padre, lívido y asqueado, dándole una bofetada. James lo abrazó aquella noche, la primera noche de regreso a la escuela, brazos fuertemente apretados, sosteniéndolo mientras Sirius sollozaba. Nunca le dijo nada a nadie.

Algunas cosas están destinadas a mantenerse en secreto.

El cuerpo de Harry se ondula debajo de él, y Sirius empuja más fuerte, trabajando con una mano el miembro cada vez más duro de Harry, acariciándolo dentro y afuera. Harry gime, abre mucho los ojos llenos de sobrecogimiento, los labios abiertos y Sirius lo silencia con un "Shhh", manteniendo un ritmo lento y cuidadoso, temblando con necesidad y deseo.

Los ojos verdes echan un vistazo hacia la puerta y Harry asiente, sin aliento, los muslos ya completamente relajados y abiertos. La suave piel de sus pies resbala sobre los muslos de Sirius, sus pies resbalan hacia abajo, hacia la parte interior de las rodillas de Sirius y Harry cierra los ojos y se estremece en medio de un escalofrío. Cerca, tan cerca, Sirius tuerce su puño, exprimiendo dulces y suaves quejidos de parte del chico, observando cómo revolotean sus pestañas. La lengua rosada de Harry asoma entre sus labios mientras Sirius mueve el pulgar sobre la punta de su erección y empuja más profundo, más duro ya, y repentinamente Harry está jadeando, sus músculos apretándose alrededor de Sirius, debajo de Sirius. El orgasmo de Harry los atraviesa a los dos, golpeándolos intensamente. Calidez cubre sus nudillos y su estómago, y Harry abre las piernas y arquea el cuerpo, elevando las caderas y follándose él mismo con la polla de Sirius mientras éste penetra una y otra vez aquella entrada pulsante.

Se corre.

Devastadoras en su intensidad, brillantes y ardientes chispas blancas de vida y de calor atraviesan su cuerpo. La piel de Harry está empapada y pegajosa con sudor y saliva, y Sirius se vacía hondamente en su interior, empujándose lo más lejos que puede llegar, alcanzando sus profundidades para llenarlo, latiendo, brotando, surcando a través de todo eso.

Se sale de Harry demasiado pronto, demasiado brusco, todavía corriéndose, y Harry gime. Su carne se siente corroída y dolorida y se sienta en cuclillas, acariciándose la polla con un puño mientras arroja blanco lechoso encima de los testículos y muslos de Harry. Su polla continúa punzando cuando se deja caer de estómago sobre la alfombra, empujando aquellos flexibles muslos sobre sus hombros, y presionando su cara contra la hendidura de Harry, sintiendo su propia corrida escurrirle por la nariz. Se come gentilmente a Harry, besando el maltratado músculo, deslizando su lengua adentro para coger más de él mismo, deleitándose en la estela que emiten los suaves gemidos del chico.

Lentas chupadas y lánguidos lametazos, las puntas de los dedos presionándolo para abrirlo más, la boca trabajando tan suavemente. Lo besa, dulces besos, el sabor de su propio semen en su boca, el ácido y amargo sabor de la sangre. Sirius lo limpia, respirando contra la sedosa piel de bebé en su culo, embadurnándose la cara mientras lo hace, subiendo, lamiendo sus testículos, su fláccido pene. Cierra la boca sobre la punta, chupándolo hasta limpiarlo antes de moverse por su estómago y beberse a lengüetazos el charco de semen helado.

Depravado, despeinado, piel sonrojada y ardiente, músculos flexibles bajo su toque. Los ojos de Harry están soñolientos, su cara continúa mojada con lágrimas y sus labios están brillantes e hinchados de tanto besarlos.

El hecho de que Harry tira de él, labios rojos cereza buscando un beso, sorprende a Sirius pero accede de buena gana. Harry hace un ruidito mientras el sabor de sus corridas es recibido por su boca, pero el sabor de sus besos se sobrepone al gusto de sus fluidos. Dulce, dulce, dulce, y Sirius siente un doloroso nudo en la garganta y sus ojos le queman, así que los cierra, obligando al sentimiento que se levanta de su pecho a irse muy lejos.

Dedos pequeños en sus hombros bajan hacia su espalda y Sirius permite que su peso se acomode encima de su ahijado, cubriéndolo de nuevo mientras sus manos se enredan es ese grueso y negro cabello. Recuerda olfatear ese pelo, e imagina que puede oler a James, y las memorias llegan a él de manera estruendosa. Cierra los ojos más apretadamente, incapaz de detener la humedad que escapa de ellos.

—Te amo —murmura Harry, tan bajito contra sus labios, y Sirius solloza contra su boca antes de soltarlo, rodándolos a los dos hasta que quedan acostados de lado. La espalda de Harry queda frente al fuego y se aferran el uno al otro, sin hablar, y Sirius observa mientras Harry duerme, el fuego muriendo lentamente hasta que sólo quedan unas pocas brasas rojas y el salón se queda sumido en la oscuridad. Carámbanos cuelgan de la ventana, y Sirius mira las luces del árbol parpadear contra ellos mientras tira de su ahijado, acercándolo más hacia su pecho. Espera poder mantenerlo lo suficientemente caliente.

**Fin**

 


End file.
